Finding Her Dreams
by LesilleB
Summary: Misa bent to pick something up from the floor. Her locket hung from her neck and glistened with the little light that came from through one of the windows.She picked up what seemed to be her clothes and headed out through the door.OC&Law/Zoro/Killer/Usope
1. Chapter 1

**PS. The paragraphs in italics and underlines are the narrator's story. Any other announcements will be said later in the story. The meanings of the Japanese words will be said at the end of each chapter it was pronounced in.**

**Chapter 1- Reunion**

_Zoro walked across the deck lazily. The morning sun had just risen and everyone was already up- everyone besides Luffy. That was expected. He hadn't woken up since two days before when they left Fishman Island. Zoro made his way across the deck and up the lookout cabin. He sat and peered out of one of the windows. Just then, a figure caught his eye. Apparently, there seemed to be a human lying in a dinghy a little way out in the ocean. "Hey, guys," Zoro called out to Chopper, Usope and Sanji, who were on the deck, "I think there's someone in that dingy over there."_

**Misa's P.O.V.**

"I'm going to die," I whispered, lying in my dinghy. I hadn't eaten in twelve days and even though I was surrounded by a vast sea, I hadn't drunk water in five days. I could hear voices, but I didn't pay mind. I had grown so accustomed to having hallucinations so frequently that I was sure that I was having another one.

My world started to turn black, just as two strong arms slipped under my back.

**Usope's P.O.V.**

I threw an anchor onto the dinghy and, with the help of Chopper, reeled it closer to our ship. As it bounced slightly against our boat, Zoro jumped unto the dinghy and picked up the unconscious girl inside. With one hand, he held her from her waist, whilst with the other, he somehow managed to climb the ladder that Chopper had lowered for him.

"Careful with her, you marimo!" Sanji yelled from on deck.

"Will you just shut up?" Zoro sneered.

Nami came on deck just as Zoro landed. "Oh, hey, guys," she chirped. Then she saw the limp body. "Who's that? What happened?" "We found an unconscious girl lying in a floating dinghy," I informed her.

We all stopped to look at the unconscious girl. Sanji, of course, started overreacting. "She- She's... a goddess!" His legs started swirling downward and hearts popped out of his eyes.

"I swear, I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life!" I sighed, but he was right. The girl was really beautiful, with auburn hair and a slimming figure. Just then Robin, Brooke and Franky walked on deck. "Zoro, I think you should carry that girl into the sick bay so that Chopper can fix up her wounds."

For once, Zoro just nodded and obeyed her orders, following Chopper inside.

"Who was the chick?" Franky asked.

**Chopper's P.O.V.**

I glimpsed at Zoro from the corner of my eye, looking intently at the still creature in his arms. I opened the door to my room and Zoro entered, lay her on the bed and stood up, still gazing at her.

"Um, Zoro? You could leave now?" I told him, after a few awkward seconds of silence.

He looked at me as though he'd just been awaken from some sort of trance, nodded, and left. When he did, I walked over to the girl and caught sight of a locket around her neck with the printed initials of 'E.D.M."

Not really being the nosy type, I took off the locket, placed it on the counter beside me and begun working on the patient before me.

**Misa's P.O.V.**

I awoke in a warm room and immediately sat up. The first thought that came to my head was, 'Where am I?'

I looked around the room and saw a strange figure at the opposite end of the room. It was furry and had hooves and... wore a helmet? He turned to face me and dropped some beakers that he had in his hooves and, at the same time we both screamed.

**Zoro's P.O.V.**

It had been five hours since we found the girl. Usope had retrieved what seemed to be her bag from the dinghy and Luffy had gotten up. Luffy had begged Chopper to let him see the girl but Chopper had denied him the opportunity. We heard a scream coming from inside. Every one's head jerked up. We took one glimpse at each other and then sprang to our feet.

We immediately raced to the sick bay. Luffy, Sanji and I were running at the same paste with everyone else behind us. Sanji, of course, was the first to speak.

"I swear, if Chopper touches her, I'll-"

"Just shut up!" The rest of us barked at him.

We arrived at the bay and Luffy flung the door wide open, with Sanji and I on either side behind him. Our mouths dropped. On the bed was the girl sitting upright, with only her bra and underwear on, minus the several bandages covering her. Her left arm was stretched out, as if she was strangling someone, and she had a look of horror plastered on her face.

She immediately turned to us.

"D-Don't come closer or I'll k-kill it!" She threatened.

Then I saw where her hands were leading. At the other end of the room was Chopper, mid air. He was being strangled by water, which seemed to be springing out of the ground. No doubt, the others saw it too. "Chopper!" Nami and Usope shouted.

I looked at Luffy in desperation, only to see that he was looking at the girl in shock. I gripped my katanas, ready to pounce on the girl, but Luffy blocked me with his arm. "Wait," he warned.

He took a cautious step towards the redhead.

"M-Misa?" he asked, unsure.

Did he know this girl? The girl looked at him as if trying to figure out who he was. Her arms were still in position to strangle Chopper.

"Misa, it's me," Luffy said, taking another step forward.

Misa, if that was her name, gave Luffy a quizzical look. Her grip on Chopper slackened a bit, allowing him to gasp a bit of air.

"Misa, it's me, Luffy. Remember?"

Luffy was at her bedside now.

"Luffy?" she asked. He nodded.

We all watched as Misa's expression changed from one of bewilderment, to one of pure delight.

"Luffy!" she squealed as she completely loosened her grip of Chopper's neck and lounged onto Luffy. Luffy gladly returned her hug. Nami and Robin rushed to Chopper's side to make sure that he was alive.

The rest of us turned our attention to Luffy and the girl named Misa.

"Luffy? Who's this?" Franky inquired.

Luffy let go of the redhead and turned his attention to us.

Grinning, he said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my little cousin, Eustass D. Misa."

**ONE PIECE.**

**Hey guys, what's up. I may not be writing for a while, so please bear this with me. I'd love to get reviews to see what you thought about this. If you like the way I write, you should also read my stories, "Through it all" and "Back again."**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Let's Get Foxy**

"_Luffy? Who's this?" Franky inquired._

_Luffy let go of the redhead and turned his attention to the crew._

_Grinning, he said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my little cousin, Eustass D. Misa."_

**Sanji's P.O.V.**

Wait. Hold up. Did Luffy just say that this beautiful goddess was related to him?

We all stood there and gaped at him, shocked. Zoro spoke first.

"Wait. Do you mean to tell us that you're related to this girl?"

Baka. Isn't that what he just said? Luffy grinned.

"Yup. This is my cousin, Misa." Luffy turned to the beauty. "Misa, this is my pirate crew," he introduced. "This is Zoro, our swordsman," he pointed to the dumb marimo. Misa gave him a small wave which he responded with an abrupt nod, "Nami, our navigator," he directed to the orange haired beauty beside Chopper, "Robin, our archaeologist," he pointed to Robin, who was alongside Nami, "Chopper, our doctor, the one you were choking." Misa blushed. I swear I thought I was gonna faint from all that beauty.

"S-Sorry about that, Chopper," she apologized, her angelic voice ringing through my ears. She turned her attention to me and my heart skipped a beat. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to me. I immediately knelt on one knee and started proclaiming my love for her. She turned to Luffy with a questioning look. He just grinned.

"This is Sanji, our cook."

Misa's aqua eyes grew wide and dreamy. "Really?" she asked, clasping her hands. I took the queue.

"I can cook anything that you want, my love," I said, eyeing her sliming figure. Luffy nodded, enthusiastically. "It's true. Sanji's the best cook ever." Misa giggled. "Well, then, I'll be looking forward to tasting your next meal."

I immediately got inspiration. "I'll start cooking immediately!" I swooned and headed to the kitchen.

XOXO

I'd just turned off the stove when Nami, Robin and Misa walked in.

"This is the kitchen," Nami said.

Misa wore a black jeans and a dark blue tank top that exposed all her curves well. Her auburn hair was up in a ponytail. "Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! Misa-swaaan! I'm almost finished with lunch!" Misa gave Nami and Robin a quizzical look. The two girls chuckled and pulled Misa along.

"We'll be right there," the girls called after they left.

**Misa's P.O.V.**

Nami and Robin both pulled me out of the kitchen. "What was that about?" I asked them as we descended the stairway.

"Oh, that's just Sanji," Robin replied.

"He can be a bit love crazy," Nami added, "but don't worry- he's harmless."

"It tends to get on our nerves once in a while, though."

I shrugged. "I don't know. It seems kinda cute," I commented.

"Not when he does it to every girl he sees," Robin stated.

"Just a while ago he almost died of extreme blood loss after seeing a bunch of mermaids on Fishman Island," Nami added.

I giggled at the thought of Sanji getting a huge nose bleed.

"I still think it's cute," I said. "Especially with that French accent that he has."

"He developed that accent during his two years of training," Robin explained.

Then we reached my room. It was simple, but I knew that I could transform it. "If you need anything, we'll be on deck," Nami called after her as she and Robin headed out.

I sat on my bed and took off my bag pack. I took out a sketch pad and some cloth that I had. 'Time to get started,' I thought.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

I sat on the deck rubbing the swollen lump of skin on my head. Ah! Even though I'm a skeleton and have no skin! Yohohohoho! Anyway, the reason that I had these two swollen lumps were because I was punched by Nami for asking Misa to see her panties when she came out of the sick bay. I would have seen it when she was still in the sick bay but Zoro and Usope was blocking my view.

Anyway, Nami and Robin went inside to show Misa her room and after a while, Sanji came outside to announce lunch. Luffy Usope and Chopper raced to the door, followed by the rest of us. Nami and Robin were already seated when we came in. I took one look at the table before me and my mouth watered. Stretched out on the table were different types of shell fish.

There were lobsters, shrimp, oysters and much much more. I immediately took my seat and started to dig in. A short while later, Misa entered.

"Hi everyone," she greeted. "Sorry I took so long to co—"

She took one look at the food and turned pale. "What is that?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Usope asked between bites of stir fried prawns. "You don't like shellfish?"

Then Luffy tapped himself on the head. "Oh crap! I forgot! Sanji, Misa's allergic to shellfish." "What!" we all chorused. Usope rushed to Misa. "I'm sorry for your loss," he consoled her. "Because of your disposition, you won't be able to taste a piece of heaven." Misa laughed. "It's alright— I'll survive, but you should worry more about yourself. I think Luffy's on the verge to stealing your prawns."

Usope spun around just in time to see his prawn disappear into Luffy's mouth. "Luffy!" he yelled and rushed over to Luffy. The two of them started fighting. I returned my attention to Misa, who was just enjoying it all. I watched intently as Misa and Sanji went into a little debate as to whether Sanji should cook something else for her or not. In the end, however, Sanji won and begun at once to prepare the meal.

**Misa's P.O.V.**

I returned to my room after I lost the debate with Sanji and continued sketching my outfit. I suppose you've guessed by now- I can sew.

I had just finished sketching the neckline of my outfit when there was a soft knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened it just a bit. There in the corridor was Sanji, looking all adorable with a tray of food and some tea. "Misa-swaaan! I brought you your meal!" I grinned. "Thanks Sanji-kun!" I took the food and quickly closed the door.

I could hear him dancing outside. I giggled and dug into his delicious food.

XOXO

"_Tie up the little brat! She'll go without food for tonight," the terrifying voice of Foxy boomed. Porche and Hamburg grabbed each of my arms and started dragging me across the deck. "No! Let me go!" I screamed and fought, but my young body was no match for dragged me into the darkness, drowning out my cries as the carried me._

I awoke in cole sweat. It was a dream. It was only a dream, but the memories of my past still shook my spirit to no end. I tried to forget about that. Besides, this was a new day, a new crew.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I heard Luffy yelling from above deck. I hopped out of my bed and rushed on deck to see what the commotion was.

To my utmost horror the person that Luffy was yelling at was none other than Foxy and his pirate crew!

**One Piece**

**Hey guys, sorry if the ending is cheesy but I was really tired. Thanks for those who reviewed so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- I'll Protect you**

**Hey guys. Sorry for my crappy chapter 2. I'm also sorry for not telling you-baka means idiot.**

**Zoro's P.O.V.**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Luffy yelled at Foxy, his fists clenched. I had already gripped my sword to cut their boat in half if they attempted to do anything stupid. Everyone else on board was also in position to pounce. Misa was the only one missing. There was no response from the foxy pirates, but their grinning. "What do you mean 'What are we doing here?'" mimicked Foxy. "We're sailing, of course."

Foxy had the nerve to hop onto our ship.

"I see you've gained 400 million beri on your head."

"What's it to you!" Luffy demanded. Just then, we heard someone emerging from inside. Everyone turned to see Misa. She wore a **really** short black nightgown with blue hearts all over it. Her hair was a bit messy, but it looked kinda cute on her. Wait. Did I just call her cute?

She was looking straight at Luffy. "Luffy? What's all the yelling abou—" She stopped short and a look of horror stretched across her face. I was immediately worried about her. "Misa?" Nami asked, worried. Misa didn't move. "Misa?" Luffy asked, more desperately, now. I heard laughter and turn to see Foxy laughing.

"Eustass D. Misa. It's been a long time. What was it- ten years?"

I turned back to Misa. Did she know Foxy? "F-Foxy," she stammered. "Misa? Do you know Foxy?" Chopper asked her. I'd almost forgot that he was standing close to me. She broke her daze and sent him a small nod. Was that a tear escaping her eyes? Okay. I officially hated Foxy.

Luffy turned to Foxy. "Okay. I officially hate you," he spat. Foxy's grin immediately faded. "What? Why?"

Luffy took a few steps toward Foxy. "Because," he took a deep breath to channel his anger, "you made my cousin cry. Because of that, I won't let you leave this ship unharmed."

**Usope's P.O.V.**

I was about to beat the shit out of that loser myself, but Luffy seemed able to handle it on his own. He took off his hat and placed it on the ground. He sent his hand back.

"Gomu gomu no—"

"Noro noro beam!" Foxy yelled.

Shit. I forgot that he had that ability. To make things worse, the beam went through Luffy, Zoro, Franky and Brooke.

Sanji charged at Foxy but before he could reach much closer to him, Gina jumped in front of him. "Hi Sanji-kun!" she greeted. The idiot immediately got hearts in his eye and commenced to sweet talk Gina.

I looked at Luffy and the others. They should be freed from the beam anytime now. Sadly, just as they were, Foxy hit them with another beam. I looked to Chopper, who didn't seem to be much help as Porche was hugging him to death and saying how cute he was. Robin had a net made from sea stone on top of her. I looked at Nami and gave her an abrupt nod.

She returned it and we both raced towards Foxy. Before we could reach close, though, Foxy beamed us.

We were stuck in slow motion!

**Luffy's P.O.V.**

I could feel my pace returning to normal again. I just had to hope that Foxy would forget about me this time. He didn't. He turned to me and grinned, positioning himself to beam me again.

"Noro Noro beam!"

I thought I was done for.

"Mizu Mizu Kagami!"

A mirrored glass shot out of the ground. I was saved. Once out of the slow motion, I gave Misa a quick glance, which she returned with a wry smile. The glass then shattered into little flakes and blew away with the wind. I looked over at Nami and Usope, who were still in slow motion.

Zoro, Franky and Brooke were breaking from the beam. Robin was unable to move because of the sea stone nets around her, Chopper was being squished to death by Porche and Sanji was sweet talking Gina.

Wait. What?

"Sanji! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him. The hearts in his eyes disappeared and he looked at me.

"Huh?"

"Get your ass over here and help us!" Zoro yelled.

"Shut up, you shitty bastard!" Sanji yelled back.

"I'm gonna kill him one day," Zoro spat.

"Looks like you guys forgot about me!" Foxy grinned. I turned to him and, to my misfortune, his arms were positioned to beam me.

"Shit," I whispered.

"Noro Noro—"

"Mizu Mizu Kooru!"

Foxy stopped and froze. He literally froze. For a moment I was confused. Just then, a pillar of water shot out from the ground and then turned into Misa. Shocked, I looked back at where she was standing before and then back.

"How'd you—"

"I'm a Logia type, remember."

She tried to sound calm, but she didn't meet my gaze. "The freeze only lasts thirty seconds, so you have twenty seconds left," she informed me. I nodded and walked to the side of Foxy so that his beam won't hit me.

"Get a plan," I told her. She nodded and turned to my crew. The Foxy pirates were staring at her fear struck. My crew was in shock, of course. I wouldn't blame them. They barely knew anything about Misa. I focussed myself on Foxy. He was going to pay.

**Franky's P.O.V.**

I was still a bit dazed at what Misa just did. I mean, she just froze Foxy and then teleported. Luffy also just told her to get a plan. Does this mean she's in charge of us? Pickles, Capote and Girarin hopped off their ship and onto ours. Just then, Luffy hit Foxy a 'gomu gomu no pistol' and both of them crashed onto Foxy's ship.

Usope and Nami got freed from their faze. "Alright crew! Listen up!" Misa ordered. Pickles, Capote and Girarin charged at us.

"Zoro, fight Girarin! Franky, fight Pickles! Brooke, fight Capote!" We nodded and ran to attack our opponents.

**Misa's P.O.V.**

I needed to get out of here as fast as possible. I couldn't handle these people- these bad memories. "Usope, help Robin! Nami, fight Gina! Sanji!"

I turned to Sanji. He was back to sweet talking Gina. Somehow, anger boiled inside of me. How dare he talk so sweetly to the enemy?

"Sanji! Get your ass over here!"

His head spun in my direction and he came twirling towards me.

"Yes, Misa-swaaan!"

Dang it. How can I be angry at someone so adorable. Just then, Hamburg, Jube, Kiba and Donovan hopped on deck. "Capture them all!" Kiba yelled.

"Sanji, fight Kiba!" I yelled as I started to dodge some blows from Donovan. "Sure thing, my love!" Sanji yelled. Thankfully, he got serious when he faced Kiba.

Soon, Donovan had backed me into a corner. He positioned himself to punch me. "This'll hurt a lot," he sneered.

"Exploding Star!"

Part of Donovan's head got hit with a bomb. I looked to my right and saw Usope, grinning. My eyes lit up.

"Usope-kun! Thanks a lot!" I praised him. "You'll take him on, right?"

"Sure thing, Misa!" I dashed from my corner and gave Usope a quick bounce as he prepared to fight Donovan. I hurried by Robin. Hamburg and Jube were nearing me. "Take on Hamburg!" I told her. She nodded and readied herself.

I looked around frantically for Chopper. Then I saw him being carried away by Porche.

"Chopper! Mizu Mizu Joumae!"

I stretched out my arm and moved my fingers a bit to control the water.

**Chopper's P.O.V.**

I was crying, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to go on the Foxy Ship. I didn't want to be taken there via Porche. I didn't want Porche holding me right now, but there was nothing I could do about it. Why? Because Porche had on a pair of gloves that were laden with sea stone. There was nothing that I could do but cry.

"Chopper!" Misa yelled. I looked at her direction. Her left arm was stretched outward in a choking manner again.

"Mizu Mizu Joumae!" she yelled.

I thought she was going to Choke me, but then I heard Porche scream and her arms were detached from me. We both fell to the ground and I scampered back to the 'Thousand Sunny.' When I looked back, Porche's entire body was trapped in a huge lock made out of... water?

I heard Misa moan. When I turned to see her, she was being strangled by Jube. I rushed to help her. I transformed into Jumper Point and launched myself over to where Misa was being held. I changes into 'Arm Point,' and cracked Jube in his back. He groaned, released Misa, and I watched as she scampered away and below the deck.

**Misa's P.O.V.**

I couldn't take it. My memories were destroying me inside. Every time I saw a foxy pirate I would experience a newfound pain in my now healed wounds. I rushed to the bottom of the ship.

'_You're running away,' _Ace's voice whispered in my head. _You're problems won't end if you just keep running away. You've gotta face them sooner or later." _That was the last thing that he had ever told me. That was three years ago, when he had first left to find a guy named Marshall D. Teach. The guy who had caused his death two years ago. Facing his problems had caused my cousin's death.

I pushed the thought of him away, not wanting to concur up any more bad memories.

Great. Now I was lost. I looked around the dark room that I was in. There was a small bed in the middle of the room with a picture of a blond chick on the wall above it. There were a few small barrels in a corner of the room. I opened one and found that it was filled with gun powder. On a table in the room was a book with sketches of weapons. On some shelves in the room were a few guns and other weird items.

I sat on the bed and cried. I was a coward. I had bailed on my new friends just as I had a chance to take revenge. Eventually, My world blanked out.

XOXO

"Luffy! She's in here!" A familiar distant voice rumbled in my ears. I groaned. I felt someone jump on the bed beside me. "Hey, Misa," a welcoming voice said. I immediately flew up. "Usope?" I questioned when I saw the grinning boy beside me.

"What're you doing here?" I pondered.

"It's my room. What're you doing here?"

I looked around. "I...I don't know."

Then I remembered. Running. Being a coward. That was what I was doing here. I slapped my forehead and dropped back onto the bed. Luffy skated into the room.

"Hey, Misa. We've been looking for you for so long," he greeted. He had a big bandage across his face and one of his fists were wrapped in bandages. I turned to Usope and recognized that his entire left arm was also wrapped in bandages.

Luffy saw that I was eyeing their bandages and grinned.

"Don't worry. We're alright. Foxy's the one that should be complaining." At the mention of Foxy's name, I winced. Luffy's face immediately became serious.

"Misa? What's your history with Foxy?" he asked. I looked down, but I didn't cry. I was already out of tears. "Misa, I'm not leaving until you tell me how you're related to Foxy."

I sighed. My attempt was futile. Luffy was going to here it whether I wanted him to or not.

"For days after grandpa Garp took you to train in the forests, my mother grew sick. She knew that she was dying, so she sent me to a boarding school. She didn't want me to be a pirate like you and Ace, nor did she want me to be a marine like grandpa Garp. Life was good at school for a while, until our school was attacked by the Foxy pirates..."

And so I began telling them of my adventure with Foxy. When I was finished, I was in tears, as impossible as it may seem. Usope placed a hand around my shoulders and gave me a short, semi-hug. When he let go, Luffy gripped both of my shoulders.

"Misa?"

I refused to look into his eyes.

"Misa, I know that you can't forget about what happened, but that doesn't mean that you have to keep suffering. From this day forward, I promise that you'll only have good memories on this ship."

I looked up at him.

"How do I know that you won't break your promise?" I asked.

Luffy pulled me into an embrace. "Because I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'll always protect you."

I smiled as a final tear slid down my cheeks.

**ONE PIECE**

**Hope you Guys liked it. I'm gonna start adding some songs to my stories because Misa is suppose to be able to sing and play the guitar. And, for those of you who don't know, Misa ate the Mizu Mizu fruit.**

**Word & Meaning**

**Beri- this is the type of money used in japan (like US, TT, Euro etc)**

**Gomu- Gum**

**Noro Noro- slow motion**

**Mizu- water**

**Kagami- mirror**

**Kooru- freeze**

**Joumae- lock**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- A Glimpse of the Past**

**Misa's P.O.V.**

I stood on the deck near the Sunny's head. Since my talk with Luffy and Usope, I had confined myself to my room till now. It was early in the morning, probably just a few minutes past one. I looked over at the vast ocean before me. I felt kinda bad for stealing Brooke's guitar while he was sleeping but, this was one of the only ways that I could have let out the pain, so I began strumming.

_(ps. You should listen to this song while reading it. It really brings out the moment. The name of the song is 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne. You can find it on www . aimini . net {remove the spaces} The black italics is not in the song)_

I began:

I'm standing on a bridge  
>I'm waiting in the dark<br>I thought that you'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound<p>

_**I walked along the starboard.**_

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<p>

_**I walked down one of the steps**_

It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

_**I walked to the other side of the ship**_

I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know  
>'Cause nothing's going right<br>And everything's a mess  
>And no one likes to be alone<p>

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<p>

_**I hoped onto the railing**_

It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

_**I hopped off the railing and ran across the deck**_

Oh why is everything so confusing  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yea yea yea yea Yeah!

_**I encircled the large pole in the middle of the deck**_

It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I...<p>

_**I leaned on the pole dramatically**_

I'm with you  
>I'm with you<p>

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you...<p>

Someone started clapping slowly and I spun around fearfully, trying to see my opponent.

"I'm up here," a masculine voice said from above me. I looked up and saw Zoro, sitting by the lookout booth above me. And I must admit, I kinda liked what I saw.

Zoro had taken his cloak off and he now only wore a black long pants. His entire muscular body was covered in sweat, which looked really hot. His arms were behind his head, flexing his muscles even more. Wait. Why the hell am I describing all this detail? Long story short, he looked scorching.

I caught myself blushing. Thank God he couldn't see my red cheeks in the dark.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked, taking the guitar off of me.

"I'm watching guard for the ship. What're you doing up this time of night?"

I knew that question was gonna come sooner or later. I sighed. "I—I'm just... I, um... I couldn't sleep," I finally said.

He just looked at me silently. I awkwardly turned to leave.

"Misa," he called out, his voice welcoming. I stopped and turned around. He scaled the ships ropes and in no time was in front of me. "Why couldn't you sleep?" he whispered. For a second, I completely lost my voice. "I...I..." I turned away. What he did next shocked me.

Zoro gently tilted my chin so that I could face him again. His eyes were filled with compassion, the touch of his fingers against my skin made my body tingle.

"Misa."

His voice echoed through my brain.

"Misa, you don't need to be so afraid anymore. Luffy told us everything. You'll always be safe once you're with this crew."

A look of longing flashed across his eyes and for a moment, I thought I saw him looking at my lips. His fingers traced up my cheek bone and then he dropped his arm completely. He turned and proceeded to climb back up the ropes. I stood there, dumbfounded, looking at his ascend. Midway up he turned to me. "You can go back to bed now and, by the way, I liked your song."

He said the last part with a smirk which broke the tension between us. I grinned, turned and headed to my bed.

XOXO

**(Three days later)**

"MISA!"

I flew up and rolled off my bed. I heard laughter. I looked up. There, standing before me, in MY room, were Luffy, Usope, Chopper and Nami. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "What're you doing in here?" I grumbled. "Waking you up, of course," Usope grinned. Chopper had proceeded to climb on my waterbed (made by me, of course) and was now jumping up and down on it.

Nami was looking at my clothing sketches on the walls of my room. I turned to Usope and Luffy, who were looking over me triumphantly. "Well, you've woke me up. Now leave," I grunted. "Sure," Luffy said. "As soon as you come see the island that we've landed on."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, dusting off my mini pyjama pants. "Well, maybe if you guys leave, I'll be able to change and then I'll come out and see your little island," I said, trying to sound excited. "Hey, did you sketch all of these?" Nami interrupted, turning to look at me. I nodded. "Yeah. Those are just first drafts, though."

"They're great! You have to do some of these for me!"

I smiled sheepishly. When everyone had left, I changed into a plain yellow T Shirt and a dark green ¾ camouflage pants. When I came outside, everyone except Sanji was there. Luffy and Usope linked their arms on either side of me and rushed me to the front of the deck. "Check it out," Usope gleamed. Before me stood a forest island.

"What exactly am I looking at?" I asked.

My remark was encouraged with snickers from the other crewmates. Luffy and Usope's faces however, dropped. "You're looking at the island that Usope was sent to two years ago!" Luffy said. "This is Boin Archipelago!"

At the mention of the island filled with huge insects and man-eating plants, I gleamed.

**Usope's P.O.V.**

Did Misa's face just get brighter? Sanji came out with lunch bags filled with food. "Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! Misa-swaaan! I made you lunches!"

Misa rushed over to Sanji and gave him a hug (which caused hearts in his eyes) before taking the lunch bag and scurrying to the front of the ship. "It has enough food supplies for you for the three days that we'll be exploring the islands," Sanji informed the girls.

"What about us?" I asked.

"You guys could find food for yourself," Sanji spat.

"Well, since we'll be exploring this island," Nami announced, "We should pair up into groups of two."

Misa flashed me a mischievous look.

"I pick Usope!" she chirped. She grabbed my hand and leaped off the ship.

XOXO

**(day one)(5:53pm)**

"I still can't believe that stupid plant ate the food Sanji had made for me!" Misa grumbled, easily uprooting another man-eating plant that was charging at her. She snapped its head off. I looked at her in utter shock. Her strength was unbelievable. As for the reason she was grumbling, I should explain that now:

_5hrs earlier_

"_I still don't see why it's my fault that you didn't bring your black Kabuto," Misa tried to reason with Usope._

"_You grabbed me and yanked me off the ship and started running! That's why this is your fault!" Usope yelled. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he regretted them. Misa's eyes started to get a bit teary. "I'm so sorry!" he tried to comfort her. She was such a softy, he realised._

_Misa gave him a wry smile and then rubbed her eyes. "It's alright," she responded, trying to sound casual. "You're right- it was my fault."_

_The pair started walking again._

_After an awkward silence, Misa began to speak. "So... tell me about that girl on the wall in your room."_

_The question had caught him off guard._

"_Oh...uh... that's Kaya," he said at last. "She's my closest friend." Misa noted that Usope had a kinda dreamy look in his eyes. "She's from Syrup Village in the East Blue. She was the only one who really listened to me." Usope turned his attention to Misa. "What about you? Did you have any good childhood friends?"_

"_Hmm! If by friends, you mean Luffy and Ace, yeah I had friends," Misa said, shoving her hands into her pockets. "What's wrong? You had a problem with people?" Usope asked._

"_It's not that I had a problem with people- it's people who had a problem with me."_

_Usope looked at her confused._

"_I ate the Mizu Mizu fruit when I was three, and because of that, people started treating me as if I had some rare and highly contagious disease. Parents would keep their children away from me and kids would mock me. By the time I was five, I had no friends. Then I met Luffy."_

_Misa went on to tell Usope how her mother had decided that it would be better for the both of them to migrate to Dawn Island in the East Blue. She told him that her mother was the only sister of Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Dragon. She told him that her grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, had taken Luffy away when she was seven and Luffy was soon to turn eight. She told him about the following year, when Luffy returned to the village with Ace. She and Ace had gotten along a bit well, and then Ace left the village._

_Misa told Usope about the first time she met Shanks. She admitted the fact that she wasn't allowed to go to the bar much, so she didn't know Shanks as well as Luffy did._

_After a while, Misa was silent. "What's wrong?" Usope asked._

_After a moment of silence, Misa began again._

"_Garp took Luffy to train again in the forest," she said quietly. "Four days after, my mom grew sick and I had to go to boarding school." Misa clung onto her heart shaped locket that was initialled 'E.D.M.'_

"_You know the rest of the story," she said sullenly, and then started walking off. That's when Usope saw something._

"_Misa! Wait!"_

_Too Late._

_A huge vine sprung out from behind the bushes and wrapped around Misa from the waist down._

"_What the-"_

_Quick as a flash, more vines sprung out of the bushes. Some yanked her lunch bag from her shoulders as a huge flower with a mouth emerged from the bushes._

"_Misa!" Usope yelled, immediately digging into his bagpack to get a weapon._

_Misa stared at the beast for a split second before screaming. Her voice pierced through the entire island. Her expression, however, was immediately changed the moment the vines lead the lunch bag into the creatures mouth._

_Her expression- furious._

"_Oh, fuck no."_

_Usope stopped for a moment to look at Misa._

"_Mizu Mizu Fuusen!"_

_Water started to appear around the edges of Misa's body, forcing the vines to separate. When the vines finally ripped, Misa fell on the ground in a water ball._

"_M-Misa?" Usope asked as the water disintegrated._

"_Not now, Usope," Misa ordered. She looked at the man-eating plant._

"_You're going to pay for eating that," she said. Misa stooped on one knee, with a fist on the ground and another on her other knee (like Luffy's pose when he's going into gear 2)._

"_Mizu Mizu Ken!"_

_Water formed around the fist that Misa had on the ground. Quick as a flash, she was a few feet in front of the plant, midway in the air, and, in a split second her punch had sent the creature ricocheting across the forest and out of sight._

_Misa dropped to the ground (back in a Luffy pose) and then stood up, dusting off her now torn pants._

"_Allright," she said, back to her usual self. "Let's get going."_

**Usope's P.O.V.**

**(5:53pm)**

"I still can't believe that stupid plant ate the food Sanji had made for me!" Misa grumbled, easily uprooting another man-eating plant that was charging at her. She snapped its head off. I looked at her in utter shock. Her strength was unbelievable. By now, most of her pants was torn off. Now it looked more like a shorts. Also, her T Shirt had gotten a bit dirty around the edges so she had ripped off the edges. It now looked like a tank top.

"Hey, look!" she said, pointing to a direction ahead. "I think I see a hut!"

Sure enough, she was right. There was a hut a little way off and, thankfully, I knew who it belonged to. When we arrived at the house, I knocked. "Hey, Heraclesun! It's me! Usope! Open up!"

**Misa's P.O.V.**

Usope knocked on the door of the hut and called out some stupid name. I just stood there, feeling foolish. Then the door opened and revealed a man dressed in a beetle suit. He looked down right ridiculous. "Usope! I haven't seen you in what? Three to five months!" Usope greeted the freak and motioned for me to follow inside after him.

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to write. You won't be hearing from me again for a while. I've got tests for the next two-three weeks. Here are the word and meanings for this chapter.**

**Fuusen-Balloon**

**Ken-Fist**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

**Hiyyah folks. I've just recognised that I've been spelling Usopp's name wrong. Sorry 'bout that, but can you guys just bear with me. I'm more comfortable spelling his name with an 'e' instead of another 'p.' Also, I'm sorry for not writing in a long while.**

**Usope's P.O.V.**

**(Day 2)(7:43am)**

I awoke facing the wall. The sky was still dark. It was early morning and I was sharing a room with Misa. Don't blame me- Heraclesun only had one room. Right now, he was probably on the couch sleeping. I was gonna sleep outside too, but Misa was a bit afraid of the new surroundings so I stayed in the room with her. We were, however on different sides of the room. I turned to see if Misa had woken up as yet. She had. In the dark room I could make out the outline of her upright body.

I was about to call to her when she got out of Heraclesun's bed. That's when I saw her body. Misa had no clothes on! She wore only her bra and her underwear and she was unbelievably hot! Her waist was smaller than Nami's!

Misa bent to pick something up from the floor. Her locket hung from her neck and glistened with the little light that came from through one of the windows. She picked up what seemed to be her clothes and headed out through the door. I watched silently, mesmerized by each sway of her hips. I stayed on the bed for about twenty minutes, then rose and headed outside.

**Misa's P.O.V.**

"I'm just gonna run right through the rain," I sang while I dressed into my newly designed extremely short camouflage pants. My torn T Shirt was now formed into a tank top.

"I'm just gonna dance right through the pain."

I slipped on the tank top and then heard the door behind me open. I spun around quickly, small water molecules already starting to form around my fingertips. It was Usope. I sent him a smile and let the water molecules around my hand disintegrate.

"What're you doing up so early?" I asked, tugging on my top to make sure it was fitting properly.

"I should ask you the same thing," Usope responded. Then he looked me over. "Hey, you fixed your clothing," he said, obviously impressed.

"Oh, yeah," I said, shrugging nonchalantly. I changed the subject. "Um, can we leave this place as soon as possible? That Heraclesun guy kinda creeps me out."

Usope grined at me. "What? Are you scared of a little bugman?" he teased.

"Not scared," I corrected him. "Creeped out."

XOXO

**(2:17pm)**

"I'm exhausted! Can't we rest for a little while?" Usope begged. We were walking for more than six hours now. We had gotten a fresh supply of food and water, which I was now forcing Usope to carry. I gave Usope a smug look. "Aw, what's wrong? The big strong Usope's getting weary?" I asked in mock consideration. He sent me a glare and I just giggled and walked on. After a while, I stopped, suddenly feeling as though we were being watched.

"What's wrong Mi-"

"Shh!" I ordered him, raising my index finger. "Someone else's here."

No sooner had I said that than a pocket knife came whizzing through the air in our direction.

"Duck!" I yelled, diving for the earth. I heard Usope's yelp, another thud and a screeching sound. I turned to see Usope on the ground, staring terrified at a huge man eating plat, with the knife impaling it. It stayed that way for a split second and then dropped to the ground, dead. Usope got up, cautiously, picked up a stick and poked the creature.

**Zoro's P.O.V.**

I hadn't been able to get Misa out of my head for four days, now. She'd ran off the ship just yesterday with Usope in tow and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy swell up in my chest.

I was grouped with Robin to search the island, but, just this morning, she'd sprained her ankle, so I was now carrying her on my back, along with a 4ton beetle I was dragging. I wasn't sure if it was edible, but Usope had said so the morning before we left, so I decided to catch this.

Anyway, I was walking with Robin and the beetle in tow, when I thought I had heard Misa's voice. I stopped. "What's that?" Robin asked, alerted. No doubt she heard it too. I started to hear Usope's voice as well, but then the place grew silent. I scanned the bushes surrounding me. Then I saw it.

Misa was standing in an alert stance with Usope behind her and... a man eating plant behind him, ready to strike. My instinct alerted and before I could fully understand what I was doing, I pulled a pocket knife out and sent it flying in the creature's direction.

It landed right between it's forehead. The plant dropped dead. I started walking towards them. By the time I reached them, Usope was poking the creature and Misa was staring at him in bewilderment.

"Hey, guys," Robin said, from on my back.

Both Usope and Misa turned to look at us.

"Zoro! Robin!" Usope cheered and rushed over to us.

Misa stood up and dusted off her really short pants. She then shot me an evil look.

"Thanks for almost killing us," she scoffed. I couldn't believe her! Robin and Usope snickered. Misa bent down to examine the dead plant.

"Killing you! I just saved your life!" I yelled. Misa looked up at me. "Of course you did." Her sarcasm lingered in the air as she took out a knife and started cutting open the plant.

"What're you doing?" Usope asked.

"Finding an instant cure for Robin's sprained ankle."

I was taken aback. "What?" the three of us chorused.

Misa looked up at us casually. "You heard me." She dug out a green slimy liquid and started rolling it in the dirt, causing it to become almost like dough. "Put her down," she said. I obeyed her and placed Robin on a rock. Misa went on the floor next to her and started rubbing the ointment on her swollen ankle.

"You see, when you've been trapped in the woods a lot, you tend to find ways to survive. This is just one of them."

Misa formed a ball of water and washed off Robin's ankle.

"There. Good as new," she said. Robin stood up and tested out her foot. After a while, she smiled. "Thanks, Misa."

"No problem," Misa grinned.

"Well, we'd better be on our way," I said, picking up the beetle in my hand. "Wait!" Misa begged. I turned to look at her.

XOXO

**(4:31pm)**

I don't know how I came to be travelling with Misa, but somehow she managed to get Robin to agree to switch places with her. So now we were walking in silence.

"Zoro."

I turned to Misa. "What?"

"You're going the wrong way."

I looked around me. Misa and I were a few feet away and... we were both facing different directions. I sighed and turned to follow her again.

**Misa's P.O.V.**

**(7:48pm)**

Zoro got lost. Again. For the eleventh time since I was travelling with him. It was pretty dark now. I decided to try looking for him. How? I started walking around with my eyes closed and sure enough, I bounced into him.

"You got lost," he told me.

"I got lost? You're the one who's been getting lost for the past- wow." Before me stood a land filled with humane foods.

**(Hey guys! I've just learnt a new word! It's called... "review!" And it means... "making Lesille happy.")**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeeeeeeey! I'm soooo sorry for not writing in a loooong while. I got sick and I kinda lost all the inspiration for this story... but it's back now so ONWARD WITH THE STORY! P.s, I have exams starting in a few days and I own nothing besides Misa.**

**Chapter 6- Stomach Baron**

**Zoro's P.O.V.**

I watched as Misa's face changed dramatically. "This is amazing," she whispered. I smirked. "Like I said, you got lost," I said.

She turned to me. "No I didn't! You're the one who got lost!" I smirked and folded my arms. "Oh yeah? Then how come you weren't the one to find this?" I asked, gesturing to the mountains of edible foods. "How come I was?"

She waved her arms dramatically. "I don't know! Pure luck!"

I chuckled. "Whatever," I said. "Come on, let's gather some of this food to carry back onto the ship." Misa nodded and together we started to collect various foods. Misa made a water net and we started to place the food items into it.

Staying in this place for so long started to make me hungry. I went to eat one of the steaks that were lying around. "Wait!" Misa yelled. I stopped and turned to her. "What?" I asked. "When I was talking to Usopp, he told me that if we came to a place like this, we weren't to eat anything, because once we started, we wouldn't stop." I nodded and placed down the steak.

We continued packing food, until we started to hear a rumbling noise. Misa looked at me quizzically.

Suddenly, the earth started to slant. "W-what's going on?" Misa asked as she lost her balance. The earth kept slanting. "Grab hold of a tree!" I yelled at her as I tried to regain my balance and reach where she was, but the earth was moving too fast. I fell and started sliding downwards.

"ZORO!" Misa yelled at me. "Look Out!"

I looked up just to see the net filled with food sliding my way. I quickly pulled out one of my katanas and sliced it in half before it could reach me. I placed it back in its holster and then struggled to reach a nearby tree. Then I heard screaming and saw Misa sliding downwards. "Misa!" I yelled. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I let go of my branch and skidded down after her. Being that I was heavier, I reached her quickly. I gripped unto her waist and tried to roll us both to a nearby tree.

"Hold on!" I told her as large man eating plants and sea monsters started to fall all around us. I felt her nails dig into my back as she wrapped her arms around me, but I ignored the slight pain of them. I unsheathed my katana again and started slicing any oncoming threats, but we were still sliding downwards.

"Z-Zoro," Misa's voice trembled. I looked down at her to see her looking back at me with fearful eyes. Then I saw what we were falling towards. There was a large mouth at the bottom, where all the plants and sea monsters were falling into. I grunted and unsheathed my other Katana. "Misa, listen to me," I told her. "I need you to do me a favour. Hold on tight and close your eyes. Do you trust me?"

"Th-that's two favours," she replied. "Do you trust me?" I asked again. She blinked up at me, her watering eyes revealing an almost tangible fear. Then she gulped and nodded, her grip tightening around me. "I-I trust you," she whispered. She closed her eyes and I dug one of my katanas into the earth, causing us to jerk to a stop. I didn't want Misa to see the feat that I was about to attempt. I dug the other katana into the earth and I started to scale us upwards. I heard a groaning sound and looked up. A huge sea monster was coming our way.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I quickly sliced the beast in half and watched as both halves of it fell on either side of us. I proceeded to get to a nearby tree, but a couple man eating plants started coming our way. "Z-Zoro?" I heard Misa's fearful voice. "Don't worry," I managed to say, slicing at the plants. Their residue had gotten all over Misa and I, but at least we were okay. I felt Misa's grip on me loosen

"Z-Zoro!"

I looked down to see her fearfully looking up at me. "I'm slipping," she cried frantically. It must have been the plant residue. I forced myself to a nearby tree trunk, but just as I latched onto it, I felt Misa slip straight down to my ankles.

"ZORO!" She screamed. I pierced my katanas into the earth and struggled to balance myself on the trunk. I looked at Misa. "Don't worry!" I yelled at her. "You'll be alright!" I lay on the trunk with my arms hanging on one end and my feet and Misa on the other end. My stomach was holding all the pressure. "Can you reach my hands?" I asked her. She hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Alright," I said. "Grab hold of me!"

She reached for my hands with one of hers, and I grabbed hold of it just as she let go of my feet. "Don't worry!" I told her. "I'm not gonna let you go."Tears were streaming down her face. I gripped her and started to pull her up when I felt something fall on my back. Somethings, to be exact. They felt like large worms, just with feet. Shit. There were centipedes on my back. I felt one bite into my. Pain coarsed through my body.

"Zoro?"

Misa's voice brought me back to the present. I had to get her up onto the trunk. Another one bit me. I clenched my teeth, trying to ignore the pain, and continued pulling her up. But she started to feel heavier as more centipedes bit at my back. With some difficulty, I managed to get her up. Then the ground started to level again.

Perfect. Frickin. Timing.

The pain was unbearable.

Once the ground was level, Misa saw the creatures on my back. "Zoro!" she yelled at me.

**Misa's P.O.V.**

There were about seven large centipedes on Zoro's back. "What?" he asked. I could see the pain in his eyes. The centipedes loosened their grip on him and crawled off his back, scattering away. I turned back to Zoro. His back was already starting to swell and he was sweating abnormally. The sun was starting to set. "Zoro, are you okay?" I asked, reaching out to him. "Yeah," he said wearily. "Just… a bit… cold." He collapsed on my lap. "Zoro!" I gasped. I felt his forehead. He was burning up.

"M-Misa," he said, drowsily. "Can you s-sing… for me?"

I was shocked for a moment, but then a few words formed in my head. I nodded and positioned him comfortably on my lap. He was going to be fine. He had to be.

"_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down."_

I passed my hand through his hair.

"_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now."_

I rested my other hand on his chest.

"_Come morning light,"_

He started to close his eyes.

"You and I'll be safe and sound."

**ONE PIECE**

**AWWWWWWWWWW! THIS was soo nice! What do you guys think? Review and tell me. Is Zoro going to be okay. Will they ever get back to the thousand sunny? More coming next time!**


End file.
